


Right There

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Fingering, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You looked so fucking sexy on that field today,' Tom had hissed into Harry's ear right after the game, cornering him and shoving him into a wall, not even minding how damp Harry's skin was from exertion and rain. Harry had known exactly what Tom had wanted from him at that point, and even though he could've spent his time celebrating their victory with his fellow Gryffindors, Harry knew what he'd much rather would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful photograph: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rightonthelimit/49961822/2102/original.png

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Right There**

** **

They shouldn't be doing this.  
  
Harry leaned in close and pressed his mouth hungrily against Tom's, completely disregarding the open window next to them, solely aware of Tom's hands resting on his bum.   
  
Any minute now students could decide to pay the Astronomy Tower a visit and then they'd walk in on Tom and Harry like this, robes strewn over the steps of the staircase, hands feverishly running over each other's bodies and hips harshly rocking in an eagerness they usually tried to suppress.   
  
This knowledge didn't deter Tom or Harry from doing exactly what they were doing right now.   
  
Harry sucked on the hollow of Tom's throat, moaning and humming, Tom's cock slick and hard against his own while they grinded up against each other like the hormonal teens they were. Harry's hair was still damp from the rain and his own sweat, his heart still pounding in his chest from the sheer adrenaline and excitement that had coursed through him when he had led Gryffindor to victory, as usual, at a Quidditch match against Slytherin.  
  
Teasing Tom about his house losing to Harry's would've been more fun if Tom actually would've gone to see the game to actually pay  _attention_ to it, instead of just watching Harry do what he loved so dearly.  
  
'You looked so fucking sexy on that field today,' Tom had hissed into Harry's ear right after the game, cornering him and shoving him into a wall, not even minding how damp Harry's skin was from exertion and rain. Harry had known exactly what Tom had wanted from him at that point, and even though he could've spent his time celebrating their victory with his fellow Gryffindors, Harry knew what he'd much rather would do.   
  
Harry had grabbed Tom's hand and they had ran out in the pouring rain, back to the castle, exchanging long, lingering kisses and stumbling up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. They had known that they wouldn't have the luck to be able to use a bed, but.  
  
They shouldn't get turned on by that sole fact.

Tom’s spidery fingers trailed up his spine and then down again, pressing against Harry’s quivering entrance.  
  
' _Yes_ ,' Harry breathed, already backing up on Tom's fingers without being told to, taking them so well. His hole practically sucked them in and he whined eagerly, mouthing sloppily at Tom's jawline. Their hair was plastered to their face, the steps of the staircase wet and slippery. Harry's broomstick was lying somewhere at the bottom of the stairs and Tom's wand was lying next to them, having cast a silencing charm a long time ago. At least Tom had the sense to  _pretend_ that he didn't want anyone to walk in on him fucking the living daylight out of Harry.   
  
They should know better.  
  
Tom loved this. Loved fingering Harry like this, feeling Harry's skin against his own, loved talking dirty to Harry in public places and he loved teasing Harry until Harry was a quivering mess.

Harry was pretty much riding Tom's fingers, his eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together. Tom sucked on Harry's bottom lip and Harry released a long, guttural moan when Tom hit him just right  _there_.  
  
'Fuck, Harry,' Tom cursed under his breath, teeth tugging at Harry's earlobe. Harry groaned and started fisting their cocks together with both his hands, because just one hand wouldn't be able to wrap around them both, thrusting into it and bucking onto Tom's fingers. ' _Fuck_ \- watching you, fucking torture I swear -'  
  
Tom normally never swore. He was always the perfect gentleman in public, always acting like that poor, orphaned boy everyone believed him to be. Always excelling at their classes and getting the highest grades, being a thorn in Hermione Granger's eye. No, if anyone would relate Tom to sex - given his popularity, a lot of people did - they would always think him to be the kind of person for slow, sensual lovemaking.  
  
Harry knew better.  
  
Harry spread his legs wider, obscenely exposing himself and then Tom gripped his hips all of a sudden, his fingers yanking out of Harry's clenching hole and making him whine in loss.   
  
'Get on my cock already,' Tom ground out and Harry huffed out an impatient breath, releasing their manhoods and positioning his hole over Tom. He cursed under his breath when Tom slapped his ass impatiently.   
  
'Asshole,' Harry snarled, releasing a long groan when his body was forced to accommodate to Tom's thick girth when Tom thrust his hips up into the tight grip of Harry's ass.  
  
Had this been any other moment, Harry would've been amused at the knowledge that they always bickered, even when they were doing  _this._  
  
Harry clung to Tom's shoulders, taking deep breaths while Tom's hands folded over his ass again, holding him right open right  _there_ where anyone could see Harry stretched around Tom's manhood, could see Harry's tight rim stretched impossibly wide and Harry loved how  _obscene_ it made him feel. He could feel Tom twitch inside of him and Harry squeezed around him, loving how Tom was just forcing him to  _take_ it.   
  
'This gets you hot, doesn't it?' Tom breathed in Harry's ear and Harry moaned when Tom started tracing his quivering asshole, 'You fucking  _love_ this.'  
  
Oh, Harry really, really fucking did. He started rocking back and forth, thinking that if Tom had given him just the tip of his cock Harry would've already tried to fuck himself stupid on it. The slap on his bum came unexpected and he felt himself clench up instinctively on Tom, hearing the other teen groan into his ear.   
  
Tom was in his seventh year of Hogwarts, whereas Harry was in his fifth. They still had one school year left to spend together and Harry wondered if Tom was planning on fucking him in random places in the castle this year. He wondered why they hadn't tried that just yet.  
  
Tom had spent the last summer at Harry's home in Godric's Hollow, Harry's mom having been incapable of standing the thought of letting Tom go back to the orphanage. Harry thought that maybe she would've thought Tom wasn't the saint everyone, including Tom himself, made him out to be if she would've found out Tom had crept out of the guest room, into Harry's room and had defiled her son every night.  
  
'Hmm,' Harry practically purred, and then he started pushing himself back up, resting his hands next to Tom's head, kissing him hot and wet and dirtily. He was practically bouncing on Tom's lap now - Tom's cock slipping in and out of him in a rapid pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans (God, delicious and low and  _guttural_ ) the only things audible. Tom smacked his ass again, the sound and the pain sharp and all it served to do was make Harry ride faster.   
  
'Look at you, little bitch.' Tom's words weren't cutting at all, they only made Harry hot and achy all over, making him want to reach down and jerk himself off and come all over Tom, and feel Tom come all inside Harry as well, coating his insides and -  
  
Harry slammed his ass down harder on Tom's cock, the smell of sweat and rain and  _boy_ invading his nostrils, making him sigh and moan happily until Tom tucked Harry's head in the crook of his neck and started fucking his hips up into Harry, fucking the boy for all that he was worth and dear God  _why weren't they tumbling down the stairs yet_?  
  
'Oh - oh, fuck fuck fuck  _yes_ ,' Harry choked incoherently, his mouth ajar and his ass  _stinging_ but it was a good sting, a  _wonderful_ sting and he could feel every beautiful inch of T _om's cock_ (because oh my God, he was actually doing this, he was actually having sex with another boy, with  _Tom Riddle,_ asshole and popular Slytherin Head Boy of all people in the Astronomy Tower of all  _places_ ) sliding in and out of him, his balls tapping right against Harry's rim.  
  
Harry was feeling him drag against his inner walls almost torturously and he didn't want to come, not yet, wanted to make this last forever but it was hard to focus on anything but the thick head stretching his rim now, and then the rest when Harry slowly fucked himself deeply on it. He was already teetering on the edge of an orgasm he didn't even know he was chasing this desperately.  
  
It was like he was never without Tom's cock inside him and now that Harry was grinding down on him like this, in short circular motions, Tom's thick girth was fully pressing against Harry's prostate.  
  
'You're a right fucking slut,' Tom hissed, his fingers undoubtedly leaving bruises Harry would have to heal at night by himself. 'You don't care who fucks you as long as you get your little hole stretched.'  
  
Not true, of course. Harry had been a virgin before Tom became his boyfriend. But Harry loved the filth Tom spewed, loved how unlike himself he was right now.   
  
'What does that make you?' Harry pants, 'You love having your big cock in my -' He got cut off when Tom abruptly slammed his mouth on Harry's, kissing him hungrily, his tongue sliding over Harry's and his mouth sucking on Harry's bottom lip until he was breathless and panting for air.  
  
'Watch your filthy whore mouth.'  
  
Before Harry could reply Tom wrapped his hand around his flushed cock and then it only took Harry a handful of thrusts and jerks to come, the sensation building up at this thighs and exploding in his stomach, making him choke on his own saliva and tear his lips free from Tom again to just  _moan_ , low and throaty and wanton, his entrance pulsing around Tom. It felt like Harry was crashing down from the sky again, soaring and soaring until he finally collapsed, allowing Tom to fuck his hole to his heart's content.   
  
Tom gripped Harry's hips and then bucked up, once, twice, the sweet suction of Harry's body enough to pull him over the edge too. He cursed and dug his teeth in Harry's neck and Harry released a half-hearted, pained little whine. He could feel Tom's come shooting up deep inside of him, filling him up to the brim.  
  
Harry smiled drunkenly and nuzzled the nape of Tom's neck, sated and still so happy, but more relaxed now.

'Hmm, love you,' Tom hummed, pressing a kiss behind Harry's ear. It had taken Tom a while to fully acknowledge that he could love, but Harry thought that they had made some awesome progress in the two years they had been together.  
  
'Yeah, same,' Harry murmured. He was still stupid and out of breath from his earlier orgasm and he thought that the fact that he was speaking right now was already a big achievement. Usually he'd just be a mumbling mess now, and he felt sleepy. Tom chuckled next to his ear, sounding not at all offended.  
  
Harry lied there, draped over Tom, panting for breath while Tom ran his spidery fingers through Harry's hair. He smiled to himself.  
  
'I should beat your house more often, if it would always lead to this,' he whispered with a cocky smirk on his attractive face. He just laughed when Tom made a soft, grumbling noise and shifted, no intentions to get up just yet.  
  
Tom was a comfortable pillow and Harry closed his eyes, just briefly, tightening his arms around Tom’s shoulders in a silent request to just stay there for a while.

And really, if Tom grew uncomfortable, then that was his own problem.

 


End file.
